


The Roommate

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mard Geer x Lucy, MardLu, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Lucy is finally starting college and getting to experience her dream of attending Fairy Tail University. She’s got high hopes for success, making friends and living it up! That is until she finds out that, thanks to a glitch, her roommate is the “demon” Mard Geer Tartaros.Mard Geer has done everything he can to survive and now is on his last chance to be able to stay on campus. He can’t afford another roommate issue but with his lifestyle, his chances are slim. Though when he meets his first female roommate, Lucy, everything he thought he knew would be drastically changed.





	1. Meeting the Demon

Lucy was riding high on pins and needles as she smiled widely while walking up the stairs to her dorm room. This was it! She had taken her dad’s challenge and with hard work, managed to get him to agree to let her attend Fairy Tail University. Was it easy? Absolutely not. Was it worth it? Absolutely hell yeah.

She stopped for a moment, setting her big pink duffle bag on the ground and pulled out her phone. A quick double check and she confirmed that she was standing in front of Student Housing, D Complex. Though she tilted her head noticing how the plaque on the wall was sprayed painted over with the phrase, “Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Freaks.”

“The RA is like fucking insane, thinks he’s Deadpool or some shit,” a low voice whispered in her ear and Lucy jumped. She turned around and looked up into the face of a grinning, one-eyed, purple haired man. “call me Cobra,” he said as he grabbed her bag.

“Um, Lucy Heartfilia,” she said and promptly shook his hand. 

“Okay, so you new, what room are you in?” he asked as he started walking towards the doors. Lucy double checked her email as she followed him. 

“Room 246,” she chirped, and Cobra stopped in his tracks. He spun around and shook his head before he moved to the side and took a seat on the bench, setting her bag at his feet. Cobra pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one as he ran his hand through his hair and whispered “fuck” several times.

She could feel the fear ride up her spine and swallowed the lump in her throat. This could not be good, and she looked up at the four-story building, shielding her eyes from the sun for a moment. 

“Look, uh kiddo, about yer roommate,” he said and patted the spot next to him. 

Lucy took the spot offered and put her hands on her knees, trying to untense her shoulders. There were all kinds of things running through her mind about this. Not a single one of them good, in fact each passing thought kept getting bleaker and bleaker by the moment.

“Damnit, there was a mix up, you’ll be rooming with well,” he took a drag of the smoke, paused, exhaled and sighed, “his name is Mard Geer Tartaros. He’s kind of complicated, so don’t expect to have a roommate you can cry about boyfriends, share parties or in general make friends with, just not that demon’s style.”

She let out a nervous chuckle, “demon? Really?”

Cobra leaned back and crossed his arms over his graphic t-shirt, as he put his boots on top of her bag, Lucy frowned at that. He took another puff of smoke, “look, whatever he tells you for rules just go with it. Whatever he offers you for money, just shut up and take it.”

Those dark thoughts were getting worse as she saw herself being handed a fistful of money as some ungodly ugly male tied her to a bed and fondled her. Lucy felt all the color drain out of her face as she stifled a gasp at the internal image. 

Cobra glanced at her before flicking his cig butt, “oh shit! Not like that! Look it’s a rumor I haven’t been able to prove, otherwise he’d have to move out but,” he scratched the back of his neck, “it’s said he’s a prostitute. I don’t know any of the details and I have zero fucks to give on it. We’re adults, big whoop if you have sex with other consenting adults for cash.”

Lucy blinked multiple times in quick succession, her mind trying to process that, a male prostitute? Her roommate? What the hell kind of school was this? What happened to the other roommates? Why couldn’t Cobra prove it? Someone had to of said something. Unless…

Lucy got a flash of a mental image of a knife against her throat and a gun to her head while she over a vat of acid on a shaky plank. A dreadful voice whispering for her to keep her mouth shut or else she’d be dead. She shut her eyes, took in a deep cleansing breath, counted to ten and shook her head, trying to force the badly written movie scene to leave her thoughts. Life couldn’t be that bad! There was always a solution and things weren’t as bad as her over active imagination could make them out to be.

“Can I get a new roommate?” she asked.

He shrugged, “maybe in a month, some kids just can’t handle school, being away from home and all that shit and leave within the first month. So, you just gotta handle it till then.”

A month, she’d have to put up with this demon prostitute for a whole month? Maybe it’s just a rumor. Maybe he’s not that bad. There were a lot of unknowns, but Lucy knew one thing, she was living her dream and would be damned if a bad roommate ruined it for her. 

She looked up at the sky and sighed, “okay one month.”

Cobra chuckled and playfully punched her shoulder, “thatta girl! You got this! Alright, come on, maybe you’ll be lucky, and he’s eaten an infant today.”

Lucy giggled, it was the kind of giggle you have when you are certain you should giggle even though you’re half scared out of your wits. Cobra stood up, grabbed her bag and started heading towards the entrance. She slapped her bare knees and stood up, determined to follow the guy. 

As she entered, she saw people running amuck, laughing, spraying each other with shaken up bottles of soda and beer. A woman was screaming to “chug” and someone was proclaiming that they were the “greatest beer pong master in history”. This all made Lucy smile as she absorbed all the randomness around her, the college experience, she was finally going to have it.

“Sweet! Hey, check out the new girl,” someone called out and suddenly she heard a bunch of whistles. She blushed and promptly looked at Cobra’s heels, trying to ignore the calls but secretly loving them.

Cobra stopped, “I wouldn’t Bixy, guess who’s bunking with the demon?”

“Oh damn, sorry girlfriend. Got a futon in the room if you need to crash,” a voice said, and Lucy finally looked up. Leaning over a railing was a crazy looking guy with wild blue and black hair, a facial tattoo and the largest grin she had ever seen. Though the tight skull pattern navy shirt was definitely doing its job of showing off quite the chest.

She smiled, “um, thanks.”

“106, Bickslow! I’ll just let Ever know, she’s my roomie, neat chick,” he said still grinning.

“Da fuck she is, she’s a bitch,” Cobra grumbled as he started going up the stairs. Lucy gave Bickslow a quick wave and darted up the stairs. Later she would have to meet all her new dormmates and see for herself if this Ever was a bitch.

“Hey who the hell gave Jackal an M80?” someone called out and Cobra slapped his forehead. He paused and leaned over the railing, Lucy looked down at a guy with wild pink hair and green eyes. She wanted to know what the hell they put in the water here, because out of the three guys she’s met so far, they were all toned to Heaven.

“Natsu, meet Lucy, and I’ll handle Jackal in like 2 minutes,” he said before he started walking up the stairs again.

“Hi Natsu,” she called down.

“Hey Luce, what room you in? Wanna meet my kitty?” he asked.

“Yo, not now Pinky, and what the hell you got a kitty? What have I said?” Natsu covered his mouth and bolted from Cobra’s harsh questions. Lucy watched as he shook his head and murmured something about stupid pets and rules violations.

They walked down the hallway, the dorm was mostly clean and looked to be relatively new in construction. The walls were a pale-yellow color and the flooring a nice cherry hardwood. There were student fliers and some random street art on the walls. Overall, she got the sense that this wasn’t where the upscale kids lived.

Cobra stopped and set her bag down, “alright, 246 and here’s the five second rules. Don’t piss me off, don’t get busted by the cops, don’t die and no fucking pets, except snakes, you can have a snake.”

Lucy blinked and made a silent “oh” with her mouth before she nodded. He ruffled her hair and knocked on the door. In a few seconds the door opened and there in the doorway stood the beautiful man she had ever seen. 

He was bare chested with a deep purple towel wrapped around a thin waist. Long, wet, dark indigo hair draped over his shoulder, but it was his face that she couldn’t get over. The man certain had a demon and angel look, high cheekbones, semi full lips and large coal black eyes framed in lashes she would kill for.

“Yes,” he said.

“New roommate and be nice Munchkin,” Cobra said before he looked at her. “Good luck Sunshine.”

“Thanks,” she said as she smiled at him and he shrugged and walked down the hallway, calling out for someone to catch him a fleabag.

“Hi! I’m Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you,” she said as he looked her up and down.

“Well come in, do hurry, I need to finish drying my hair,” he said as he walked back into the room. Lucy grabbed her bag and followed him in the room. 

The room was an okay size and she set her bag on the undecorated side, figuring it had to be hers. Mard didn’t seem to have much but she couldn’t get over the beautiful vases of roses that sat upon his desk with his laptop. His bed was done up in burgundy bedding, trimmed in silver and she noticed a small table next to his desk that had a large French press, a burr grinder and an air tight container marked, “do not touch.”

She heard a hair dryer go off and decided to unpack her things, she figured she could give him some space to finish his grooming before she listened to his rules.

* * *

 

Mard did not think he was getting a new roommate, after all, all his previous roommates had up and requested room changes or had him removed. Now he was in Complex D, which wasn’t as nice as some of the other student living buildings but at least the RA was more reasonable. Despite the nickname.

Cobra had heard the rumors and laid the law down, “don’t get fucking caught and don’t piss me off.” That was really all Mard needed to hear and he could continue as he needed to. Though he hoped his new roommate would understand that a few times a week she’d have to be gone for several hours. 

His previous roommates kept their mouths shut if they got a percentage of the money. Though the money only lasted so long until they would wish to have his services for free. Which that was unacceptable, Mard’s second best commodity, after his mind was his body and he could not be handing out free samples. 

Though he was not expecting to have a female roommate and especially not one as lovely as her. If it wasn’t for how badly he needed the funds, he would consider sleeping with the buxom blonde. When he finished managing his hair, he would try to have a civil conversation about his rules.

He flipped his hair over his shoulder and saw her standing in the door way, holding onto a small shiny pink bag. Mard pointed to the empty shelf space and she quickly started filling it up with her necessities. 

He saw in the mirror how she mouthed something, and he turned off the hair dryer, “did you need something?”

“Do you want some help?” she nibbled her lip, it was charming, “with your hair, it’s, wow.”

Mard almost smiled, it was such a sincere little request and compliment. “As you wish,” he said, handing her the dryer, specialty brush and he took a seat on the toilet. She was quite short, and this could only make it a little easier on her.

“That’s one of my favorite movies,” she whispered before she turned on the dryer and set to work on the back of his head.

It had been a long time since someone had played with his hair and Mard was enjoying how gentle she was handling the wet long strands. Lucy was quite skilled at this and Mard felt his shoulders relax a little as he took pleasure in the moment. Though, like all things it felt like it was over to soon, when the hair dryer was off.

Mard stood up and grabbed a bit of oil, warming it in his hands and lightly running his hands through his hair. He finished up by pulling it up into a pony tail before he noticed that Lucy was out of the bathroom and the clothes on his bed were now on the counter. If anything, this new roommate was very kind and that made him a bit worried.

He changed into the jeans and button-down black shirt, rolling up the sleeves before he exited the bathroom and found Lucy sitting on her bed, scribbling away in a journal. “Thank you,” he said, and she looked up.

Lucy set her pen and notebook on the nightstand and smiled, “you’re welcome.”

Mard took a seat on the edge of his bed and took a deep breath, “I am assuming Cobra told you the rumor about me?”

He noticed how she flushed before she nodded and went back to nibbling on her bottom lip. Now that he had a moment, he could take her in, and she was even more pleasing to his eyes than he suspected at first. 

Her eyes were beautiful a dark coffee color that shimmered in the light, heart shape face, pert nose and those lips, lips he’d most likely dream of later. She wore a pair of shorts and a “Rage Against the Machine” t-shirt, though he noticed on her ankle a couple tattooed stars.

“It is true, several times a week I will need the room for four hours. I will pay you 200 Jewel for the inconvenience. Do not touch my things, especially not my coffee. Also, I do not sleep with my roommates. If you can agree to that, we will be fine.”

Lucy blinked and pursed her lips, before she grabbed her notebook and looked over a page. She closed the book and stood up, her hand offered out to him, he took it, “deal.”

Now Mard smiled, this was going so much easier than he had thought. His other roommates always huffed when he said he wouldn’t sleep with them. Perhaps Lucy was not sexually interested in men, which that would be helpful. Though it would also be disappointing, which that thought forced Mard to do an internal shake. There was just something compelling about the blonde, something that made him want to hold her all through the night.

“Mard do you think you could show me around? I need to do some shopping for some necessities,” she asked.

He held out his arm for her, “I do hope you have a list, but I would be delighted to help show you around.”

Another smile, “I don’t know why people call you a demon, you’re very sweet.” Lucy quickly put her shoes on, and he did the same.

Mard arched a brow, “it is probably for the best you do not know why that is. Shall we?”

He walked out with his roommate and locked the door behind them as Lucy put her phone into her small purse. Instead of walking out through the front he led her down the back staircase. Mard usually took side or back entrances to places because he did not always relish the attention he would get out of people. Whether it was their glares of disdain, questions about his availability or just in general people being assholes; he didn’t like the attention. 

Mard took Lucy down a side path towards town, she managed to keep up with him and he was grateful that she was quiet. After a few minutes he had noticed that he was holding her hand, he looked down and blinked at the physical contact before he let go. Lucy blushed again and put her hand in her pocket, he hoped that didn’t come across as rude as it felt.

“Mard what are you studying?” she asked, and he was shocked. Most people never bothered to ask him, in fact she was just simply being nice to him and treating him, well like a person.

“Botany with a minor in biochemistry, on my junior year,” he replied, “and you?”

“Astrophysics with a minor in Mathematics.”

“Interesting, if you do not mind me saying so…” Mard pursed his lips and let out a harsh breath through his nose. He knew damn well he was going to say something offensive and he didn’t want to insult the person who was right now, being very kind to him.

“I know, I just don’t look like it. Hey, it’s cool, I’m used to it,” she said, and he noticed how she averted her eyes and her shoulders dropped a little.

Mard stopped and took her hand, he placed a kiss to her knuckles and saw how she flushed again. “Apologies, I had no right to assume anything. You also do not ever need to be used to it. It was an ill formed conclusion.”

“Um, t-thanks,” Lucy replied.

They walked down the path a bit more and he noticed how Lucy had a spring to her step, he could feed off her happiness in this moment. It was infectious to say the least and though he wished he could feel so carefree and happy, but that was simply not his lot in life.

Memory fragments of dark moments started to enter his head and he caught himself squeezing her small hand. Lucy paused and looked at him, he gave her a half-hearted smile. “You okay?”

“Yes, come on, the general store should only be two minutes away,” he said, hoping to deflect the question. Mard took a step when he noticed that she was not moving and still holding his hand.

“Mard, if you need to talk…” her voice trailed off.

“Thank you but no,” he answered, and she shrugged.

“Okay, but the offer will be there,” Lucy added before she started walking beside him again. They kept a comfortable silence as Mard was trying to understand the woman beside him. It was as if life was trying to remind him that there were some good people in the world and that not all of humanity had turned into a festering pile of shit.

Perhaps there was a Heaven and Lucy was truly a Celestial. He might very well be in trouble around her, especially when he noticed that his heart had skipped a beat when she smiled at him.

* * *

 

Lucy had one hell of a first week at college, her head was spinning from all the homework, new faces and her roommate. She didn’t really understand why Mard had such a negative reputation, he had been nothing but quiet and sweet. Mard had taken her shopping, treated her to a cup of coffee and then was helpful in showing her around the Sciences Department. Though she did notice the odd stares, glares and whispers that happened when people looked at her roommate.

Mard just looked as if it never phased him, but one night she noticed him up late, staring out the window looking lost. Never in her life did she ever want to hug someone so badly and just tell him that things would be okay. She couldn’t, he wouldn’t like that, or he would just brush off her help. There was a bit of pride to him but mostly there was a lot of pain. It left her troubled.

She tried to get info out of Cobra, but he was tight lipped. As far as she knew he had no friends, so there was no one to talk to. Instead she’d just have to figure out Mard on her own.

Lucy was sitting on her bed when the door opened and Mard walked in. He set his satchel to the side and turned to face her. “Lucy, I need the room tonight,” he said, and Lucy’s eyes went wide.

“O-okay, four hours, right?” she asked as she gathered up her homework.

“Yes, thank you. Whatever you do, do not come back in here before then,” he added as he walked over to the window to open it a bit.

Lucy put her laptop power supply in her bag and gave him a faint smile, “okay, I’ll probably be in the common room.”

Mard nodded as he opened the door, Lucy looked up as another man stood there. He was taller than her with the most unusual hair, half of it was white and the other half black. He was dressed in a black suit with the gold tie hanging loose around his neck and the top few buttons of the shirt undone. “S-sorry, was just leaving,” she stammered as she ducked around the other man.

Lucy walked quietly down the hallway, something heavy in her chest as she heard the door close. She didn’t understand it, she knew this was what he did but it just felt so wrong. It was a very heavy and odd mix that she should try to not think about. There was too much homework to try and handle and she hoped the Common Room would be relatively quiet tonight.

Sadly, that was not case as several people she knew were already in the room, playing cards. She waved at Bickslow. “Hey hey chica, wanna lose your shirt?”

Lucy giggled, “can’t, homework. Thank you Bixy.” She made her way to the couch against the wall, the only one close enough to a power outlet. After she got set up, she queued up her favorite thinking music and set to work on handling her math. 

It didn’t take long before the annoying thoughts of worry and dread filtered into her mind and she could no longer concentrate. She glanced over, seeing smiling faces as people chatted and played cards. Deciding that she needed to not think about what the hell was going on in her room, Lucy saved her work and turned off her computer. 

“Hey! Bixy, wanna lose your shirt?” she called out.

“Hell yeah, bring it on in lady,” he replied with his signature grin as Cana pulled out a chair next to her. Lucy blushed when she noticed that they weren’t playing poker or with normal cards, nope they were playing “Cards Against Humanity”. She didn’t know if her mind could go that comically dark but she was going to try to tap into her inner pervert.

It took three rounds and a beer before Lucy finally won one, thank goodness for a “windmill full of corpses”. Cana handed her a shot and it burned but Lucy was trying to obey the newly minted house rule, win, shot, if you puke, you’re out. Lucy wasn’t certain she wanted to keep winning, her classes started early.

“So how is Mard?” Bixy asked as he dealt out new cards.

“He’s fine,” she said.

“So, like does he only do guys?” Cana chimed in.

Lucy blinked, “um, I-I…”

Cobra slammed his fist into the table, startling everyone, “dude, you’re here to lose, not prod Sunshine on the demon.”

Cana put her hands up in the air and let out a nervous laugh, “alright, alright, let’s be cool. Fuck man, you taking this way too seriously. I mean, he’s like fucking hot, I’d ride that rodeo.”

“Sure, just pay the fee,” Lucy said, noticing her tone had a bit of acid to it.

“Oh, hell no, don’t tell me you an angry drunk, cause that shit is zero fun,” Cobra added as he flipped over the black card. Lucy tried to concentrate on her hand and ignore what was going on her room. 

She won another hand and did another shot, finding that as she played the harder the game was getting. Well not so much that as it was harder to not think about her roommate. She was just so damn curious about him.

Did he enjoy it?

Was he top or bottom or maybe both? 

Did he use protection?

Eventually she let the cards drop out of her hands on the table and tried to stand up. The room wobbled a little and Bixy was by her side. “Hey chica, let’s put you on the couch. Cana get her a Gatorade.” Lucy nodded and let Bixy lead her to the couch. As soon as she laid down, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

There wasn’t much to dream about, more like just watching flashes of body parts. Hands on her thighs, lips against her neck, thick purple hair spilled over pillows, but the hardest part was the way he sounded when he said her name. Lucy felt something slide under her knees and shoulders, she cracked her eyes open and for a moment thought she saw Mard.

“Guess you cannot be left to your own devices for a few hours,” he said.

“M-Mard?”

“Yes, Lucy, I have finished my business, now let me put you to bed,” he said his voice soft and soothing as he carried her. 

If Lucy was more cognizant, she may have fully heard Cobra when he whispered, “damn never seen the demon give a fuck before.” Though she was certain that just had to be part of some weird dream. 

Mard got her into the room and like any girl who wasn’t used to drinking, Lucy promptly threw up all over herself and him. Her roommate sighed, “never keep up with Cana, she is a professional drunkard.”

Lucy wiped her mouth, “s-sorry Mard. I’m such a bother.”

He chuckled, “no, you are still learning and enjoying experiences. Be glad you have the opportunity to grow at your own pace.” Lucy didn’t quite understand that but there was no mistaking the way his voice dropped low when he said it.

He helped her out of her puked-on clothes and ran her a shower, Lucy was too wobbly to manage it and to her surprise he climbed in with her. Mard didn’t say anything as his naked body was pressed up against her. He didn’t make a comment as he washed the pieces of pizza out of her hair or off his chest. His gentle care of her had surprised her, he just never seemed like the type but then again, he had been nice to her since their first meeting. Which sounded like it was as much a shock to her dormmates as herself.

“W-why do they call you demon?” she asked again as he towel dried her hair.

Mard let out an exasperated breath as he dropped the towel on her head. His hand grabbed her chin and though he looked a bit fuzzy she met his hard gaze. “Because I am known to fuck like one. Are you happy? Is that what you want to know? How I fuck? How I treat the people who pay me? What I do and how I do it? If I told you, it would still…”

Lucy leaned forward and in her drunken brain did the best thing she could think of, she kissed him. Mard kept trying to talk but eventually she felt his warm soft lips press against hers. He pushed her back, “Lucy, I told you, I do not sleep with roommates. Please, do not make this more complicated than it is.”

“Complicated?” she repeated.

Mard put his head on her shoulder, “very, just please, no more tonight.”

Lucy didn’t know what to say or do and so she just sat there, her damp hair dripping on his head. Though for a moment she thought she felt drops of water skim down her shoulder. Was it possible the demon was crying?

* * *

 

_**Comments and kudos appreciated, it's how Mard gets his coffee.** _


	2. Embracing the Angel

It had been a month after that night, a night where Mard dared to show emotion in front of Lucy. Everyday it was getting harder not to, she reminded him so much of a rosebud. Small, compact and ready to bloom, show the world how wonderful and full of life it is. 

It was also getting harder to take on clients, each time he asked for the room, he noticed that Lucy looked a bit more forlorn than she had the previous time. The moment of their kiss still playing with his thoughts. He wanted to kiss her again and not stop, somehow, he could tell that she felt the same.

Earlier tonight when he asked for the room, she didn’t bother to come back. That hurt him and he when he tried to search for her, he was met by Cobra.

“Dude, she’s sleeping over at Bixy and Ever’s, just let her be,” he said and Mard averted his gaze.

“Then that is her choice,” he said and moved to head back for his room when he was grabbed and pushed into the wall. Cobra glared at him and held his fist up, Mard braced for the impact but instead the guy grasped his shoulder.

“You stupid or what Munchkin? That girl, man, she’s a fucking angel our dumbasses don’t deserve. But…” he paused and Mard looked into his one eye, “I think you do.” Cobra let out a short breath, “look, I get it, money is easy but what other people don’t know is that you do the shit you’re trained to.”

Mard’s eyes went wide before he hit the back of his head into the wall and slouched a little. The sounds, the feelings, he just could not deal with them, he didn’t want to be back there. Didn’t want to think about those hands on him. The dirty remarks about how he was “daddy’s little angel.” He was pulled into a hug but refused to cry, he would not. Not be weak in front of Cobra, no if anyone ever got to see him weak it was Lucy. 

He just felt safe with her and he had no idea why. 

Mard pushed back from Cobra and looked at him, “I will consider your words.” He finally turned to leave while he heard Cobra grumble about him being an asshole. 

After getting into his boxers and ready for bed he looked around the room. It was just odd to not see Lucy sprawled out on her bed, looking peaceful as she slept. The room somehow felt colder without her here and Mard didn’t understand how it was possible. In all of his life, how could someone so new and beautiful make such an impact in only a month. He made the only sensible choice and curled up in her bed, if anything just to take in her scent.

It was the best he had as she wasn’t here, when he could look over and see her when the dreams went dark. When memories and pain resurfaced. When the torrent of regret washed over him. He hugged her pillow, breathing her in and silently weeping into it.

It barely registered in his brain when he felt a warm soft body slip under the covers. Let alone how a soft kiss was placed to his forehead as his arms circled around the curvy frame. The feel of a soft breast under his cheek as small fingers raked through his hair. It was a blimp in his sleep but from that little moment, Mard did sleep, without pain.

The next day he woke up, his face enveloped between Lucy’s breasts. He didn’t fight the bit of a smile and just for a fleeting tick of time he enjoyed it. She came back to the room and Mard was glad for it. She held him and he was over the moon in the sincerity of her being. Though if he didn’t let go, he would do plenty of damage by giving her the wrong idea.

Mard would not sleep with his roommate. He could not afford to, his mother couldn’t afford him to, and his brother could not either. They were depending on him and the money he sent to pay for her care and his brother’s tuition. It was the least he could do, since all of it was his fault. All of it. 

This was his penance.

His penance had no room for him to slow down or to even allow himself to fall in love. No, he had to bear his sins and carry all the guilt and pain so that they would never need to. Which he knew they both had their own pain to deal with, but if by taking care of them financially he could lessen it, he would. Any misery he would handle just to see his mother smile again or hear his brother laugh.

For one second could he not think about such things and enjoy this? Enjoy a quiet moment of listening to Lucy’s heartbeat and soft breaths. Just one minute of selfishness. That was all he needed and then he could detach and go about his way. 

Would a minute be enough?

That was the tricky question.

Mard thought through his options and decided it was best to pull away. As he started to move, he felt Lucy jump in his arms, he paused.

“O-oh, you okay?” she asked as best her voice could manage from being woken up.

“Apologies, I mixed up our beds,” he said, trying to hide the reason for why he was here. He couldn’t tell her that he was here because she had such a calming effect on him, and he needed to be close.

Lucy sighed, “Mard, I’ll give you one chance to be honest. You wouldn’t mix up our beds. Mine is pink.”

He knew she could have said much more than that, if the roles reversed, he would have added in quips about sex stains or an overly used mattress. What mattered was the fact that could see right through him. There is a comfort and a fear about that, Mard felt both at the same time. 

He opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud banging against the door before it opened. Mard untangled himself from Lucy in a hurry and looked over at the uninvited guest, if not savior. Some questions he didn’t want to answer, not in regard to his feelings or why he felt so calm in her presence.

“M-Mard!” 

He climbed out of the bed, shaking his head at Lucy, hoping she would keep quiet. He walked to his distressed interrupter and noticed the red cheeks, puffy eyes and in general disheveled appearance. Mard could not care, his morning was ruined, and this person dared to violate the rules.

“Get out. This is not your appointed time,” he said, ignoring the fact that he was just in his boxers and his morning erection was straining against the cotton.

“I-I need you,” he sniffled before he dropped to his knees and leaned forward to touch him.

Mard shook his head and bent over, he tilted the man’s face up and glared at him. In a second the satisfying crack of palm against cheek was heard in the room, followed by Lucy’s startled gasp. “I do not repeat myself, you are no longer a client, leave.”

He hugged his cheek as tears streamed down his cheeks, “b-but I love you… I thought...”

Mard curled his top lip, “you pay me for the illusion of love. Now you are done, leave my room Rogue or I will demonstrate why I am called a demon.”

Rogue pulled back, scrambling backwards before he turned and fled the room, screaming that it was all a lie. Mard peeked out the doorway and saw a few faces, from their doorways staring at him. He said nothing and shut the door, only to look at a very distraught Lucy.

“I do not expect you to understand and I will respect his privacy enough to not elaborate. Though you may ask one question,” he figured it was enough of a compromise to take the edge off his naturally inquisitive roommate.

Lucy pulled the cover up over her as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly before she shook her head. Mard shifted his weight on his feet and silently waited. He hated the tenseness in the room, this should not have happened. Why did Rogue have to pick this morning to lose his mind?

Mard knew from the first moment he met Rogue that the man with black and white hair was troubled. That he was playing with a mental fire, but the pay was steady, and the sex wasn’t half bad. Well not after Mard taught him about how to have a male lover and embrace his desires. He knew it was only a matter of time before Rogue would fall in love with him and as he told all his clients, “if you fall in love with me, I am done with you.”

Though he had to wonder what set the man off? Why this morning? This was going to bother him for perhaps an hour before he moved on from it. Though Mard wanted to be fully heartless, he wasn’t, he still had a piece of his mother’s goodness in him.

Lucy wiped away a tear and quietly moved off the bed. She walked to him in her little short pajama set and stopped a few inches from him. Mard arched a brow and then to his surprise she hugged him again. “I’m sorry, that must have hurt you, maybe you need a new roommate,” she opined.

Mard was in shock, to say the least, his body tensed. A new roommate? No, he didn’t want another one, he liked Lucy, she was good to him. As Cobra said, she is the angel his dumbass didn’t deserve. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “Lucy, it is a standard rule with me. If a client falls for me, I must end it. This had nothing to do with you. I do not want you to leave.”

She looked up at him, he could see drops of moisture gathered in her lashes. “Why are you afraid to fall in love?”

That was not the question he expected, but it was, perhaps, the correct question. If he answered it, maybe he could stop whatever this was that was happening between them. “I cannot afford to. I cannot continue with my work if I fell in love. There would be no money for them…” he could not believe he almost finished that statement and closed his mouth before he said anything else.

Their eyes stayed locked together, he could feel her trying to read him and within a few quiet minutes her worried expression changed to a smile. “I think I understand Mard.”

“What exactly do you think you understand?”

Lucy smiled again, the kind of smile a person gives you when they are certain they have the answers to the puzzle of the universe. “You’re no demon, you have a family and you sell your body to provide them with money.”

Mard put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, “perhaps Lucy, I do need a new roommate. I will be gone in an hour.” He tried to side step her but to his astonishment, she grabbed his wrist and pulled, shifting her not much for body weight back enough to cause him to stumble. They landed in a heap of tangled limbs, with him on top and with a quick movement, she locked her long legs around his waist.

“Let go,” he growled.

“No.”

“Lucy, I do not want to hurt you, but…” she grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips to hers. This was the second time she kissed him and in Mard’ opinion, morning breath was better than the pizza, vomit, and alcohol concoction of their previous kiss. In his mind he knew he should not be returning her affection but the erratic beating of his heart was making his mind fuzzy and in the adrenaline rush, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

* * *

 

Lucy always suspected that Mard had to be gifted to be as “popular” as he was but the way his tongue curled around hers had her head swimming. Her eyes rolled up as she moaned into the kiss, it was filled with passion, a little desperation and more emotion in this embrace than she ever felt from previous boyfriends.

When air became important, Mard pulled up, he looked at her, his beautiful face a mixture of too many emotions. She suspected he had a wide range of emotions, but it was all confirmed as she saw him. He looked like he could shatter, and she cupped his cheek, “let go Mard, I promise to catch you.”

That did it and before she knew it, he dropped on top of her, his heavier body pushing her into the hard floor as he shook and cried all over her shoulder. Mard murmured in between quiet howls of pain and Lucy felt her heart break right with his. Whatever had happened to him, whatever made him the way he is, it had to be a pain that left deep gashes into one’s own soul. 

She had suspected it was something out of his childhood and she figured he was doing something with the money. Mard rarely bought anything, he clipped coupons to save on his coffee, he borrowed books from her, or the library and she noticed that once a week he would go to the post office. Which she only knew about that because he would ask her if she had anything for him to drop off.

Lucy added up all the little clues and surmised that the money wasn’t him, it had to go to someone. This little bit of detective work had led her to her next action, which she would need to explain to him, why she wasn’t there last night.

In part, yes, it’s because she just could not even think about the fact that this time it was a woman Mard was seeing but she had a very important meeting. Later, she could tell him later, right now she just held him and wondered how much more pressure her ribs could take.

It was a while before she unhooked her legs and Mard rolled off of her. He sat up, his back against his bed as he looked at her, she turned her head and took in a deep breath. Her ribs were quite sore but happy to no longer being pinned under him.

She gave a pained smile as she rolled up and sat on her heels before him. Mard was such a beautiful mess, his eyes red, hair messy, tear streaks down his cheeks but above all he looked as if a large weight was off his shoulders. He opened his slightly swollen mouth to speak when Lucy pushed her finger over his lips, “Mard…”

A knock on the door and what sounded like a muffled but pissed off Cobra interrupted them. Lucy stood up and answered the door, she stepped outside, pushing her body against his and shutting the door, to give Mard a bit of privacy. “Yo, he assaulted someone.”

“Yeah,” she scratched the back of her neck, “that guy barged into our room and Mard smacked him.”

“Well, he filed a complaint and…” Cobra sucked in air through his teeth. “Lucy, I gotta report it. Do you know what that means?”

“Fuck,” she whispered. “He can’t prove that Mard’s a prostitute, not without admitting that he pays for it, right?” Cobra nodded, “okay, I don’t think he wants that out in the open, not that I know who the hell that was.”

“Sunshine, if I don’t report it, he’ll probably go to the Dean directly and like old man Makarov is a good dude, but this shit he won’t tolerate.”

“Do you have to report all of it?” she asked as the door opened and she looked over her shoulder. Mard was now in a pair of knit black pajama pants and a t-shirt that had seen better days. 

“Lucy, I will handle this, this is my mess to clean up,” Mard said as he gave Cobra a curt nod.

“Munchkin, you got one hour before I have to turn in the formal complaint, comprendo?” Cobra said and Mard nodded. 

He took a step to her and kissed her cheek, “we need to finish what you started.”

Lucy beamed, “yes, hurry up.” Mard flashed her a smile and took off down the hallway. 

“Da fuck?” Cobra asked and Lucy chuckled.

“Nunya,” she replied and stepped into the room, slamming the door in his face.

“Respect!” he shouted, and Lucy leaned up against the door and giggled. Since she had an hour to herself, she wanted to do a little rearranging, she had a plan for today and wanted to make this a normal day for her roommate.

By normal day, she meant the man needed to learn how to Netflix and chill, but without the chill. Goddess knew he did plenty of that and if she was honest, what she wouldn’t give to be touched by him. Didn’t matter that he sold himself or how many people he slept with, she just, as Cana said, wanted to ride that rodeo. Lucy giggled at her inner pervert and threw sex off the agenda, no Mard needed a day to relax and just be himself, without pressure or anything else going wrong. This morning so far was just too much and as she looked up at the ceiling, she hoped the craziness would be over soon.

Lucy also hoped he would talk to her a bit more; confirm her suspicions and then accept the help she was going to give him. Well, she wanted him to accept it freely but if she had strong arm him into it, oh Lucy was ready to play the demon’s game. She pushed their beds together and arranged the pillows before setting up her laptop and making sure it was plugged in. 

The two of them in a twin sized bed was cramped and if she was going to lounge with him and watch something hilarious for hours on end, they needed comfort. As she looked around the room, she saw a small metal box where Mard’s bed was and she eyed the object. Oh, her curiosity was eating her, and she bet that inside was all kinds of secrets. Then again it could be a trap and filled with a poisonous gas, ready to kill nosey roommates. Her imagination was often way too off the charts.

To save her sanity she pushed the box under his bed again and looked up at the clock, it had been over an hour and Mard was not back yet. Now she began to worry and started pacing around the room. What if he failed? What if he was in jail? She grabbed her phone, no messages, no missed calls. To make sure she set it for loud as fuck and vibrate, in case he tried to get a hold of her.

After hour three the door pushed opened and Mard walked in, his lip was cut, and his shirt collar was torn but overall, he looked fine. “Lucy?”

“I had plans for a few of what I think are your favorite things, dark comedies, cuddling, and I splurged on a small box of those dark chocolate espresso beans.” She pulled out the box from under her pillow and held it before her.

“Why?” he asked as he came over to the combined beds and crawled on top.

“You need a day off and I have more news for you,” she said as he took the box. Mard set it down and she watched how he gently set the laptop on the floor before he sat in front of her and took her hands.

“You have my attention.”

“Before I tell you, what happened with Rogue?” she asked.

Mard gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, “I apologized to him, he struck me, then he cried for a while and I held him. He promised to drop the report and we said goodbye. He understands that it was time for him to move on and that I took advantage of him.” Lucy gave him the universal look of “huh.”

“When I first met Rogue, he was just dumped by his first love, I offered myself as a replacement and to teach him how to please a man. From there, Rogue had been a steady client, but he graduates this year and could not let go. He knew he needed to and now he has closure.” Mard’s explanation wasn’t cold, she could tell that in his own way, Mard cared for the man. Perhaps just a bit more than a steady income but as a friend. She would keep that to herself.

Mard looked at her expectantly and Lucy blinked before she giggled, “oh right my news. Last night I met with Professor Fernandes and there is an open spot for a teacher’s aide coming up in the bio chem lab. I think it’s less than you make now, but it pays, and you can earn a credit if you teach the summer make up classes.”

She didn’t even have time to blink before Mard tackled her into the pillows. He peppered kisses along her cheeks, “you found me a job.”

Lucy laughed, “I got you an interview but if you don’t disappoint him, the job is probably yours.”

“I have no words but thank you.”

“That’s all I needed, but Mard, there’s a condition…”

“I will cancel all my clients,” he said before he rolled to the side and pulled her against him. Lucy was proud of herself and she could feel his happiness wrap around her. 

They cuddle in quiet contentment for a while before Lucy finally asked him, “so, have you seen the awesome that is The Santa Clarita Diet?”

“The what?” he asked before his phone went off. Mard untangled from her and checked it, “sorry Lucy, I have to take this,” he said before he ducked into the bathroom. 

The last thing she heard was, “hello mother.”

* * *

 

_**Comment and kudos, loved and appreciated.** _


	3. Purple Haze

Mard came out of the bathroom and Lucy looked up, he set his phone down and sighed. “I am sorry Lucy, but I cannot take the job and in fact I may need to take on more clients.”

Lucy was stunned, he had only been on the phone for maybe fifteen minutes. How did everything go wrong, then right, and now back to horrible? She patted the bed and Mard shook his head, he crossed over to the small closet and started pulling out dress slacks and a nice shirt. She moved off the bed and tried to reach for him, Mard turned his head and glared at her, it forced her to retract her hand and take a small step back.

“Mard, please, talk to me. We can figure this out.” 

He snorted before he turned on her, gripping her shoulders in a crushing grip. His face was contorted, “can you really? What Lucy, more false hope? More of your concern? What the fuck do you think you can do?” His voice was so deadly calm and dark Lucy swallowed hard, feeling tears fill her eyes.

He let go and took his clothing into the bathroom, slamming the door in his wake. She stood there shocked for a moment before she bolted out of the room. Lucy didn’t know where to go or what to do but she thought somehow Cobra might be her only hope. She ran down the hallway, narrowly dodging Natsu and flying down the stairs. 

She looked into the common room, “where’s Cobra?”

“His room, think he got a new bong to try out,” Bixy said, “you okay chica?” Lucy ignored the question and went straight for Cobra’s room, she banged on the door and tried turning the handle until finally it pulled open.

“What the shit, Sunshine?” he said, and Lucy ran into his arms.

“It’s Mard…” she said.

“Hang tight,” he looked behind him, “hey, Jackal, take care of Sunshine, give her a nice hit of that Purple Haze, gotta go punch a demon.”

“Yeah, no probs,” the blonde hair man said as he took Lucy’s hand and lead her over to one of the beanbag chairs. She plopped into it and he promptly handed her a joint. Lucy had never smoked anything before and coughed wildly at her first attempt, Jackal laughed.

It took a couple tries before Lucy finally managed to feel a buzz, she was glad that Jackal wasn’t interested in trying to talk to her. Instead he was just going off about how the zombie apocalypse was going to happen because of GMOs. Lucy snorted at that and tried to explain to him how it really works and that there is no zombie gene.

They got into the topic of how “Tucker and Dale Vs. Evil” was the greatest comedy horror movie ever made because it was an exercise in well done tropes. From the direction, to the writing, and the acting was superb as a highly underrated movie. In the midst of discussing the wood chipper scene was when Cobra walked into the room, holding on to a disheveled and slightly beaten Mard.

Lucy had never seen someone looked so pissed off and worried at the same time, but that was the only way to classify the expression on the RA’s face. Cobra shoved Mard into the bed and looked at Jackal, “out,” he focused on Lucy as he grabbed his weed and a bong, “you fuck, you wash my sheets.” 

Lucy wanted to say something, but Cobra just looked at her, “oh and no girly fucking dryer sheets, unscented, please.” She shut her mouth and he left the room with Jackal, while Lucy noticed she was still holding a joint. Not knowing what else to do she handed it to Mard. 

How the fuck he made taking a hit off a joint look sexy was beyond her, but he did. Mard sat back and looked up at the ceiling. She waited for a few minutes as he took another hit and she saw his body soften. Mard looked at her, his eyes started to become glossy and his face looking more relaxed. She didn’t know much about weed but she figured this had to be some good stuff, she was feeling pretty awesome, even if a piece of her was worried. His lips parted, “asshole says I love you.”

Lucy blinked, she was really certain she was just that level of high. There was no way. She did the only thing her fuzzy brain could think of, she laughed. 

“And you laugh, honestly,” Mard took another hit and Lucy looked at him, “I would laugh too if it was not true,” he took another hit, “damn this is good shit.”

Mard handed her the joint and Lucy took a small drag, her brain trying to catch up. “Y-you love me?”

He scrubbed a hand over his face, and she passed him the joint, he took it. “I am high, so let me be honest. I do. There I said it, now that asshole can leave me alone and you can understand why I have to leave you.”

Lucy shook her head, “no. You can’t leave me.”

“I have to, this is life.”

She crawled over to him and grabbed his collar, pulling him close. Despite feeling amazing she also felt a kind of strength in her body. The kind that said she was not a pushover. “Fuck. Life.”

Mard snorted and took another hit, Lucy grabbed his face and slammed her lips over his. Mard managed to blow the smoke into her mouth and she pulled back, enjoying the moment before she exhaled. “My mother’s nursing home is raising the rate,” he said.

She blinked, “what nursing home?”

“Blue Pegasus.”

Lucy began to chuckle, and she crawled on the floor to find her phone. She picked it up and promptly dialed the entry, Uncle Bob. Mard looked confused and she got on his lap, holding the phone out as a large older man in fantastic makeup answered the video call. “Hey Uncle Bob!”

“Lucy, baby heart, how are you?” he said, his voice light. “Oh look, is that Mard Geer? How are you doing cutey? Your mom just had painting class, she did a beautiful sunset.”

“Lucy?” Mard questioned.

“Hey Uncle Bob, are you raising rates at the Blue Pegasus?” she asked.

“W-What where did you hear that? I would never! People need our care and love and they need it for reasonable rates. I have never raised a rate on anyone.” He sounded offended.

“My mother just called me, told me you were raising the rates again to cover inflation.” Mard answered.

To his credit Uncle Bob looked absolutely heart sick, “who told her that?”

“I do not know, just she said it was now ten thousand Jewels a month, and if I did not send it tomorrow, she would be kicked out.” Mard admitted.

“Hang on you two sweethearts, Uncle Bob will sort this out but Mard, her rate was only two thousand Jewels a month after her insurance assistance, a friendly discount, and the fact you pay on time.” Bob said and before anyone could say anything else, “I’ll call you back,” he hung up.

Lucy shifted on Mard’s lap and looked at him, he looked so angry, she could see the demon in his features. “Uncle Bob is an old family friend, he took care of mom in her final days and I used to spend summers volunteering at Blue Pegasus, doing creative writing workshops and campfire stories. I don’t remember a Mrs. Tartaros.”

Mard looked at her, “Vermillion, Mavis.”

Lucy’s eyes went wide as she recalled the frail woman trapped in a wheelchair. She was a sweet little artist who was paralyzed from the waist down due to some kind of trauma. Now that she thought about it, she remembered seeing pictures of her children, one boy with hair exactly like Mard and one with long emerald hair. 

“She’s an artist, you have a brother?” Lucy asked.

Mard blew out the smoke, “Freed, I also send money to pay for his private high school.” Lucy coughed for a moment and looked at him. It all made sense. He looked at her, “Lucy, if I tell you my life, would you still love me?”

Her eyes got wide for a fraction of a second before she nodded, “yeah, I totally would.”

Mard responded, “okay, but for every bit of me I tell you I get to kiss you anywhere.”

Lucy swallowed hard before she felt Mard’s long fingers reach under her shirt, she knew she’d be washing Cobra’s sheets. She lifted her arms and let Mard remove her shirt before she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

Mard leaned forward and nuzzled her chest, Lucy carded her fingers through his hair. In a feat of grace and strength, he stood up with her before depositing her on the bed. Her entire body was on fire as he sat up between her legs and removed his shirt.

* * *

 

This was one of the strangest days of his life, though it hit a crescendo when Cobra caught him outside. He remembered the dark look in the man’s one purple eye, right before he was punched in the abdomen.

“She fucking loves you, Munchkin. What the fuck?!” he asked as Mard doubled over and fell to his knees. He had no idea the RA was this strong and though Mard was used to being physically manhandled this felt like a truck straight to his gut.

He coughed, “m-my mother, her care facility raised the rent.”

“Fuck me in the goat ass,” Cobra whispered before he kneeled next to him. “Dude, fucking tell her.”

“I-I can’t,” he stuttered as he looked at the RA. Cobra was the only one who got it, who knew Mard’s life was fucked up. They didn’t share the same pain, Mard guessed that much, but pain they did share.

“Oh, go fuck your pride, dude. I ain’t ever heard of you giving two shits about anyone till her, you go make that play for Sunshine and fuck it, I’ll help you with the money,” he said, Mard blinked.

Cobra smacked him again and Mard had grabbed his cheek, “one more time and I end you,” he growled. Cobra fell back on his ass and stared at him.

“She’s in my room, getting baked, go tell her,” he said.

“Why the hell do you care?” Mard snapped, “it is my life, my body!”

Cobra had tackled him to the ground, his shirt was torn in the tussle before Cobra pinned him down. The RA hovered above him, holding his hands to the ground and straddling his hips, Mard panicked. “Yo, chill, Munchkin, I ain’t that way. Look, I dig that crazy chick, but you, you have a shot. We ain’t programmed like the rest of these morons. Life hates us, capeesh?”

Mard had struggled but gave up, he couldn’t afford anymore damage to his clothing. He needed to be dressed up to go hit the right kind of bar and find a few easy dollars. His time was short. 

“It does, but I have to do this,” Mard said as he turned his head to the side and stared at a wild four-leaf clover in the ground.

“At some point, we gotta learn to trust someone. Why not have it be that stacked little blonde?” he asked and Mard let out an exasperated sigh.

“If I agree to tell her, will you stop interfering in my life, as long as I do not inconvenience you?”

Cobra jumped off him and helped him up, “deal, hey Munchkin, if she can’t help, come to me.”

Mard dusted off his pants and looked at Cobra, “why do you care?”

Cobra shrugged, “cause my old man was Acno, he ran with your dad and I know what Zeref did to you, cause,” Cobra scratched the back of his neck, “I’m the one that found you after and got ya to a hospital. My old man beat me and used me as a drug mule but raping a little boy, fuck no.”

The hazy memory started filtering Mard’s mind, he could see it all play out like an old Zoopraxiscope projection. Just still scenes strung along enough to make a moving black and white picture before it cut to the next scene in a short burst. 

The blood all over his hand, as his father collapsed on his naked body. The young man who pulled Zeref off him. His mother being carried away on a stretcher. His little brother crying in the arms of the homeless girl he called friend. The exam in the hospital room. The cops putting cuffs on him after he was discharged. The courtroom. The verdict. His mother in a wheelchair. His brother sent away, waving goodbye. It was too much, but at least he could remember the kid with wild hair, sharp teeth and at that time two working eyes.

“Y-You knew?” Mard asked, fighting back stinging tear. Tears he promised that only Lucy was worthy of seeing.

Cobra nodded, “yeah, why else you think I fought to move ya here? I knew what you were doing, I knew why. Wasn’t going to say shit. I also put Sunshine with you, she seemed like a nice kid, turned out to be some kind of fucking Celestial, cause those tits should be in Heaven.” He laughed and Mard found himself chuckling in agreement. His roommate certainly was well blessed with curves.

Now Mard and Lucy were on a bed that was questionable in its cleanliness but at least they would not be disturbed. They had a deal, he could kiss her anywhere, if he talked. Perhaps the bit of pleasure would lessen the pain he was going to endure.

He looked down on her, noticing the soft glassiness to her eyes and the gentle splotches of red on her chest and cheeks from the moment. There was something about her innocence that called to him, only because it felt honest. Mard made short work of her bra, grateful for the front clasp and she gasped as her breasts spilled out. She fisted the pale grey sheet under her as Mard leaned down and placed a kiss to her collar bone.

“I was twelve the first time my father called me angel,” he said before placing another kiss alongside the previous one, “I thought he loved me, I had no idea it came with pain.” He placed several more kisses as Lucy fluttered under him, her reactions, delicious.

“I was raped and then sold, told if I did not comply, my baby brother could fetch a higher price,” he continued as he lightly bit the skin above her nipple.

“M-Mard,” she breathed, and he could hear the sadness in her voice. This was not the best of things to tell, not when doing this. It was the only thing he had to keep the scenes out of his head while he opened to her.

“I was fifteen when I fought back,” he licked the pebbled bud before softly sucking on it for a second. Mard released the nipple and blew warm air over it, “he had thrown my mother down a flight of stairs, she was trying to protect me.”

He sat up and curled his fingers under the waistband of her pajama shorts. Slowly he pulled them down, taking in the beauty of her figure and the way her skin had a bit of sheen in the light. Lucy moved enough so that he could free her from the garment but then quickly pinned her knees closed. He shook his head and wedged his hands between her knees, “we had a deal, anywhere.”

Lucy sucked in a breath and closed her eyes before she unlocked her muscles, letting him part her legs. Mard started simple, a kiss to the inside of her knee. “When my father came for me, I let him throw me on the bed, under my pillow,” he kissed further down her inner thigh, “I had a knife I just bought. He was distracted with tossing my pants and I stabbed him in the throat.”

She hissed as her legs tried to snap shut around his head, Mard looked at her, “I do not want to remind you of our deal again.” Lucy sat up on her elbows, he saw the wayward tears flow from her eyes.

“M-Mard, I just…”

He moved up and captured her plump lips in a kiss, “you want your answers, you get them, my way.” He waited for a breath before she agreed, and he resumed his position between her legs. Mard could feel her shake, he knew she was crying for him, there was something sweet about that.

Mard placed a kiss to her slightly damp curls while he inhaled her fragrance. Out of all his lovers, no one had her scent, her feel or just the presence that made Lucy, Lucy. He’d been attracted and desperate for her since their first meeting, many times he had pictured her under him, instead of client, just to reach climax. 

“Cobra was the one who pulled the corpse off of me before the ambulance and police showed up.” Mard licked her from entrance to clit before swirling his tongue around her pearl. Lucy shivered as his fingers opened her up and he teased her.

“Mother’s back was broken, I was arrested for murder and Freed handed to Protective Services.”

“Oh G-God,” she muttered and Mard flicked her pearl with his tongue, giving her a lashing that only had her back arching as her legs came up on his shoulders. 

Mard played with her, giving her a bit more pleasure before he continued with this story. He could not believe how wet she was or how beautiful she tasted. This was a treat he planned to help himself to often and though he didn’t usually delight in eating a woman out, he did for Lucy. Her cries were magic, and he inserted his index finger into her, feeling how tight and slick she was. 

He pulled back and just pumped his finger for a few strokes before adding in another, he turned his head and kissed her inner thigh. “I was cleared, the hospital found significant signs of trauma and I gave the police a list of my father’s associates, the people who purchased me.”

Mard devoured her, before she could reply or say anything coherent. Lucy went from fisting the sheets to pulling his hair right before she orgasmed. It was an impressive feeling of her channel clamping on his fingers while her clit pulsed against his tongue. The way she let out a throaty moan of pleasure as her body tensed and then released was erotic and his desire only grew.

He got off the bed and as quickly as his dexterity compromised body let him, he removed all his clothing. Lucy was flushed in in color as she laid on the bed in a boneless mess. Mard laid between her legs, letting his manhood rest against her drenched center. They shared another heated kiss as her nails lightly grazed up his back.

“Freed and I went into a foster home, mother, well you know where she is. When I was accepted here, the foster family was done with both of us. My brother was always a top student and managed to get a partial scholarship to a private high school. He deserved a chance.”

Lucy ran her fingers down his cheek, “I get it, just shut up and make love to me, please.” The desperation in her voice was all he needed to know, though there was a twinge of sadness in there. He understood why and why she was just as needful as him to erase the pain with pleasure.

Mard smiled, “as you wish.”

He carefully guided himself into her, feeling the bit of resistance as he stretched her. Lucy arched and clutched on to him as she bit her lip. “Relax, Rosebud.”

“R-Rosebud?” she asked.

“Because you are beautiful when you bloom,” he answered before distracting her with a kiss as he sharply thrusted into her. Lucy moaned into his mouth at the movement and Mard held still. He could tell she wasn’t a virgin, but from how beautifully tight she was, it must have been a while for her. There was something wonderful about that, it meant he could make her all his with very little in her past.

A dichotomy of sorts, the sacred and the profane, the pure and the tainted, the saint and the sinner. Mard could weep at this, it was perfect in his mind. It was difficult to hold still, to let her adjust, he wanted to move, wanted to feel her, but patience would suit him well, least he not hurt her.

He peppered open mouth kisses along her jawline and Lucy moved her hips, “o-okay.” Mard kissed her again and began to move, he kept the rhythm slow, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in, feeling everything of her. 

The bed creak under him and he covered Lucy’s mouth with his own as she would roll up to meet his thrusts, delighting him and egging him on to move faster. Mard increased his pace as Lucy’s heels pressed into the back of his thighs, their bare chests sliding against each other as a light bit of sweat coated their skin. He pinned her hands above her head and nibbled at her neck as he came up a bit more on his knees to drive deeper into her. 

He was overcome with passion as Lucy made up new half words in-between her moans and cries. For all that is unholy he could feel her start to come apart under him and he needed to feel it now. He let go of her hands and leaned up a bit more, grabbing on to her waist and forcing her back to arch so that he could fill her completely.

“F-fuck…right…there…” she managed to blurt out and Mard kept his violent pace, as her eyes closed, and she screamed his name. A torrent of wetness coated him as her channel gripped him tightly before spasming all around his hardened length. It was all too much and for a moment Mard increased his pace before he all but saw a flash of white behind his eyes, as his balls drew up and his orgasm raced through him.

“L-Lucy!” he shouted through the wave of ecstasy before he collapsed on his forearms and coaxed himself down from his high with gentle pulses into her.

They were both breathing hard, the smell of sweat and sex in the room, almost overpowering the smell of weed. In all his years he never had a release like that and though part of him wanted to believe it was because of the marijuana, he was more apt to believe it was because of Lucy. Though as he looked at her, he noticed the cutest thing, she was sound asleep with a smile.

* * *

 

After their incredible first time in Cobra’s room, and washing his sheets, Lucy and Mard were practically inseparable. When they weren’t studying or watching something funny, they were making love and wow, Lucy was kind of glad Mard knew what he was doing. The classification of demon fit him perfectly, because in bed, he was one, dialed all the way to eleven.

Master Bob had called them back the next day, it turned out Mard was not the only one scammed but a nurse and one of the payment processors had a scam going on where they convinced patients to tell their families about increased rates and then pocket the difference. Master Bob had personally handed Mard a check for almost eighty thousand Jewels after the trial. Lucy knew it was a good thing that Mard was paranoid and so in that little tin box was the money order receipts for every one he ever sent out.

Now that he had the money, he took that teaching job and stayed true to Lucy. The biggest rule in their relationship was no more secrets, so they talked often, which meant that Mard kissed her quite a bit. She noticed that he had time separating intimacy from his trauma and would need to be affectionate to talk about the hell he lived through. 

She couldn’t believe her first year was over and though her father didn’t like it, she decided to stay with Mard on campus. Cobra let them upgrade to a slightly bigger room and they bought a decent bed to sleep in. As Mard sat at his desk, going over essays for the summer make-up classes, Lucy couldn’t help but come over and wrap her arms around him.

“Yes, Rosebud,” he said.

“I was just thinking about how college is quite the experience,” she said, and he chuckled as he leaned his head back on her shoulder and looked up at her.

“Do you have any complaints?”

“Well, let me tell you about my roommate…” she teased before she kissed him. Mard spun around in his desk chair and Lucy straddled his lap.

“Oh, and what about this roommate of yours?” he quipped.

“That I love him, even if he’s a demon.”

Mard took her hand and placed a kiss against her knuckles, “there must be something about you that inspires a demon to love an angel, because I know I do love you, Rosebud.”

Lucy sighed before she kissed him again, “and….”

Mard ran his hand down her stomach, “I love her too.” He said as their little girl kicked against his hand and Lucy kissed him again. Sure, they didn’t plan to be parents before they finished school, but if they could handle everything this far in life, they could handle a little addition.

“Give me five more minutes and I will be all yours,” he said before he kissed her again.

Lucy giggled, “you were already mine, since day one.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

__**So life got busy, then this story came up and I finished it in about a week. Once it was done and my little one shot for the Holiday prompt, I can get back to updating the rest of the stories. It was also nice to write something again. Despite I'm usually like... "must. write. daily!" sometimes life just doesn't give you that option.**  
  
Anyways, let me know what you think, comments and kudos appreciated. See ya in the next story! Also don't forget June 16th starts CoLu Week! 


End file.
